revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Suspicion
Suspicion is the 9th episode of Season 1 and the 9th episode overall. Summary VICTORIA IS OVERCOME BY DOUBT AND LONELINESS AS HER FAMILY DISSOLVES AROUND HER -- Having discovered that her most valuable ally has turned against her, Emily desperately reaches out to her mentor for advice. Victoria's worst nightmare comes true when she finds herself totally alone both in her life and her home, while the threat of Tyler's negative influence continues to grow. Recap Victoria continues to stew with anger as Daniel drifts further away from her. The queen credits maternal instinct as the reason for distrust of Emily. Both agree to attempt to work things out for Daniel’s sake. Emily says, “I really want make things right between us, especially since there’s a chance that we could be family someday.” The police trace the GPS signal from Frank’s cell phone to the grounds of Grayson Manor. Victoria lets her hubby know that he’s being investigated. Conrad assures his wife that if he gets framed for this murder, he’ll take her down with him. Victoria assures him that she doesn’t respond well to threats. Speaking of threats… The real Emily who had been living as Amanda is now going by the name Kara. Nolan dubs her “Faux-manda.” Catchy. Emily isn’t thrilled to learn that her old prison chum is still around. She asks Nolan to run interference with Jack. Of course, our favorite billionaire genius has other issues to deal with after he learns Tyler swiped his credit card to buy a $5,000 dress for Ashley. After an employee volleyball game on the beach, Conrad creates a little competition between his son and Tyler. The first one to close a 20-million dollar deal at a “New Investor” party gets a full commission. Ty sets his sights on Nolan, who declines his investment offer among other propositions. Some sneaky hidden camerawork provides Nolan an up-close look at the shredded speech by Lydia. This has Emily believing that Tyler may be planning to blackmail the Graysons. She convinces Nolan to be Tyler’s investment score at the big party. Emily then makes a call to a number that’s not listed by any name on her cell phone contacts. She tells the mystery man on the other end of the line that she needs to see him. At the New Investor party, Daniel introduces Emily to powerful CEO named Satoshi Takeda. As it turns out, Emily already knows the powerful Mr. T. He’s the mystery man she had called. Satoshi is already well aware of Emily’s revenge plans. He asks, “How can I be of service?” As short time later, Victoria approaches Emily to apologize in front of Daniel, who still isn’t ready to return home. Nolan reveals his desire to invest in Grayson Global to Tyler. He also wants the two of them to spend a little more quality time together—starting now. The kiss the two men share is interrupted by the sound of shattering glass as a shocked Ashley drops her drink. Tyler chases after Ash to explain himself while Nolan snags the Lydia’s speech from the pocket of the jacket he left behind. As for Ashley, she’s challenged by Ty to get in the game by any means necessary, just like he has done. She takes the advice to heart, as a brunch is scheduled with Victoria. The subject they’ll be discussing will be Emily Thorne. Victoria confiscates Charlotte’s phone and car keys to keep her away from Declan. She then heads down to the Stowaway to make her daughter’s suitor a financial offer her can’t refuse. Charlotte tells her mom that Declan broke up with her. Well, not really. Dec and Charlotte conspire to make Victoria believe her payoff plan worked. It’s just a ruse. And the $25,000 Dec got from the queen gives him enough to get his own place where he and Charlotte can continue to be together. Lydia is tired of being held prisoner while she convalesces at Victoria’s place. She’s been fake-taking her pills, probably because she’s not sure what’s in them. When Conrad pops by, Lydia begs him to get her out there. So he does just that. Needless to say, Victoria is not happy. Jack takes Kara/Amanda/Emily out sailing. They share a passionate kiss while out on the high seas. Jack really likes this lady. He wants her to stick around town. The conversation takes an unexpected turn when the woman sitting on his boat tells him that she’s the same little girl he had a crush on as a kid. She tells him that she’s Amanda Clarke. Jack breaks this news to Emily, who knows that faux-Amanda is now a very real threat to her plans. In a flashback, we see that Emily had received a note from Warden Stiles. It read: “If you choose this path, and I hope you won’t, call this number first. His name is Satoshi.” Emily placed the call. She informed Satoshi that she was ready to continue her training. He instructed her to come to Japan. Emily recalls this memory as she watches Jack and Amanda sitting on the swing on her front porch. It’s hard to tell if she’s more upset about Amanda affecting her plans or because she was holding hands with Jack. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *Ashton Holmes as Tyler Barrol *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *Cassius Willis as Detective Robert Gunther *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis Special Guest Cast *Hiroyuki Sanada as Satoshi Takeda Co-Starring Cast *Maya Hazen as Hikari *Margot Farley as Police Officer Quotes : Nolan: Victoria Grayson at The Stowaway. What did you put in my drink? ---- : Amanda: If Emily wants me gone, she might have to consider the ripple effect. ---- : Jack: You told me never to take dating advice from you. : Nolan: That was last week. ---- : Conrad: If I end up getting framed for this, I'll see to it that everything you cherish so dearly is ripped from those greedy little claws of yours. ---- : Tyler Barrol: Ambition versus nepotism. Game on. ---- : Ashley: I swear these people are barking mad. ---- :Ashley: I have to run errands for little Mary suicide. ---- Soundtrack *'Drag You Down' by The Pierces *'Hold On' by Alabama Shakes *'Bang Pop' by Free Energy *'I'm Alright' by Agent Ribbons *'Astronaut' by Blitzen Trapper *'Pigs & Pearls' by J Roddy Walston and the Business *'Sunlight' by Turtle Giant *'Sweetest Kill' by Broken Social Scene Series Continuity *Jack and Amanda have their first date *Satoshi Takeda comes to the Hamptons to help Emily *Lydia leaves Grayson Manor with Conrad's help Gallery Videos Pictures Boat.jpg Faker.jpg No1.jpg Ooo.jpg Neck.jpg Suspicion_2.jpg Suspicion_3.jpg Suspicion_4.jpg Suspicion_5.jpg Suspicion_7.jpg Suspicion_9.jpg Suspicion_11.jpg Suspicion_13.jpg Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes